


Home

by blueberrykurt



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a headcanon from tumblr. Alex Summers has been at war for three years when he finally makes it home, there's too many emotions to comprehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very appreciated!

You weren't sure how long it's been. Actually, you did know how long it's been, you could probably pinpoint it to the day, but roughly three years if anyone asks.

Three years since the war took away your love, took away your home and family and friends. You knew that they fought for this country with such a courage that no one could match, putting their lives on the line for people like you. This war; it tore apart homes and families, people even. Yet, three years didn't change much for you and Alex, numerous letters and packages were exchanged between the two of you, sometimes they were lost in transit, they did have to cross an ocean. You had minimum phone calls with Alex, but just enough letters to know how this war changed people, Alex wouldn't be the same person you knew when he walked through that door. You hadn't known Alex when he fought in his last war, but the nightmares that came with that one, you had a taste of what war did to peoples minds, did to their souls, to their bodies.

Three years and your love for Alex wasn't any less than when he was drafted back into the war.

Before he left and even while he was stationed in Vietnam, Alex was constantly questioning if you wanted to be with him, wanted to fight for him like he did for this country. The answer was simple, yes. You'd wait three years for Alex, a whole lifetime even, if it meant you could have a chance to love him and be loved back.

There was so much to be done before he came back or you tried to think, you'd really done everything like cleaning, weeks before. The thought scared you of him walking through that door and looking at you; someone who was completely different in appearance and personality from three years ago. The last time he saw a picture of you was a year ago, how would he react? Would he still love you all the same? You're sure his answer would be the same as yours if he asked you these questions.

You're cleaning up the house more now that it's hours or minutes from him coming home. You're doing as much as you can, organizing things that don't need organizing, dusting things that aren't dusty, doing things that just keep your mind off the fact that he's coming home, if you thought about it more than you have been, you're sure you'd explode. Alex could probably care less if the house is clean or even there at all if he's got you. He just wants you and your embrace, your soft eyes filled with so much love, your voice, god, he missed your voice, your hands, your jokes, everything and anything that was you.

The soft, familiar ringing of the doorbell to your home made your stomach fill with butterflies and your eyes to sting just a little bit as you thought about the man behind the door and suddenly your feet are carrying you over to the door in a fast pace, taking a deep breath as you smooth down your dress, fingers trembling as you moved to turn the doorknob, pulling the door open to stare at the boy- the man, you haven't seen in three years; haven't gotten to kiss or hold or touch in three years.

Alex has his bag slung over his shoulder, his hair slicked to one side pristinely, he'd never do that before and his dog tags were hung around his neck, the light from your house making them shine a bit, his uniform still clad on his body. You're not doing much more than staring, you can feel his eyes trailing down over you, seemingly absorbing everything that he's missed and your eyes are glued to the familiar blue, the blue that was so goddamn hard to forget and you're fidgeting to touch him, to make sure he's real, make sure he's not gonna disappear from you.

You can't stand with just looking and neither can he when his bag drops with a loud thud as he walks forward to you, arms scooping you up as yours snake around his neck, he's holding you so tightly, like he's scared you're gonna fall through his arms. Alex buries his head into your shoulder, hands attempting to get a hold of anything he can as he's gripping your dress before his hands are gripping your hair, double checking that this is all real, that he isn't dreaming. He doesn't even try to hold in his emotions that he's bottled up for three years as he lets a sob rack through his body, making your arms wrap tighter around him, your eyes squeezed shut as the warm tears are soaking the material of your dress, but you don't care, not when you haven't felt these arms and warm body in three years.

You're crying much more than you wanted to as you're stumbling out words that you hadn't gotten to say in ages, “I love you, I love you so much, I missed you so much.”

You spend a few more minutes in Alex's arms, your fingers tangled in his hair, the neatness of it gone as you run your fingers through it as you let him calm down against your shoulder, he's pulling his head away after and wiping at his eyes. You sneak around him to grab his bag before you're nudging him in through the door, wiping at your eyes a bit to clean up the other tears threatening to leak out.

He's standing in the middle of the entry room, eyes looking around at the almost familiar place, almost everything has changed, you have. He can tell, three years will do that. Your hair is different, your eyes are too, but he can still tell how much fondness accompanies them.

He stops trying to think more about the changes, instead adverting his gaze back to you, standing patiently by the closed door, his bag near your feet and he's smiling, really smiling, genuinely and big. He isn't sure what to say as you give him a small smile back, he wants to say how much he missed you, how letters just could never cut it, how the occasional pictures were nothing, how cold he felt without you, despite his mutation keeping his body temperature above normal. He wanted to say how beautiful you looked, how much he liked the color of your dress or how he still couldn't get over your eyes and how much he could see in them, thoughts were racing in and out and all around and he couldn't get a hold of any of them until your hand enclosed around his, pulling him back to you.

“Alex.” You whisper, eyes gazing up at him, innocently and soft and filled with so much love. Alex’s throat tightened as he looked down at you, eyes starting to get hazy again as he tries to remember what your lips feel like against his and he's leaning down to ghost his lips over yours, partly because he doesn't want you to notice he's tearing up again. You don't have the will to hold back as your lips are pressing against his, he's hesitant at first, scared he might hurt you, but he's slowly easing back into the feeling of your lips moving back against his. Alex moves a hand to cup your cheek, only to pull away for air to go right back in, like he'd miss the chance.

The kiss ends up getting needier and more desperate in seconds, the separation and how long it's been really starting to become noticeable as both his hands are cupping your cheeks, you're not sure if you're even thinking about anything other than him when you feel the material of his uniform between your fingers, pulling him closer, only for you to pull away moments from his lips to pull him up the flight of stairs into the bedroom because you're not sure if you can wait any longer to feel him, you're just needing to be close to him, to make sure this is all real because you're not letting him go so easy.

When you make it up to the bedroom, his arms are back around you, pulling you against him as his lips are moving back against yours and it makes your head spin, getting so much right now when you had gotten used to so little.

You can't keep your hands to yourself as you start undressing him, starting with his shirt before you fling that across the room, your hands sliding over his torso that has gotten stronger, your fingertips ghosting over his skin and the smallest act of being close to you again makes Alex let out a small whimper against your lips.

Everything that was fast paced was slowing down as you finally pull away to breathe, taking a small minute to lean against him, forehead against his chest. He's leaning against the bedroom door, out of breath from the kissing and it's even harder to catch his breath when you're pressing kisses against his chest, right above where his heart is.

“Come on.” You breathe out, gripping one of his hands as you pull him towards the bed you remade about four times before he got home. You guide him to sit down on the edge of the bed as you stand in front of him. Fingers are still intertwined as you hold his hand, but you let go when you take a step back from him, your fingertips playing with the hem of your dress and he's looking at you like you're the only thing in the world and to him, right now, you are.

Alex can't seem to catch a break to breathe when you're slowly pulling your dress up to let it drop next to your feet and he's fucking frozen in his seat as he's looking at you in a matching set of bra and panties and he wants to laugh that you'd plan that out- for him. His hands reach out to yours to pull you back to him, his head tilting up to look at you, a lopsided smile on his face. “So goddamn beautiful, that's never gonna change, is it?”

You give him back a smile in return, your eyes watery and he can tell. His hands are sliding down over the back of your thighs to bring you to sit on his lap as he's pressing kisses against your neck, his hands don't stop traveling around your body as he grips your boobs, your thighs, until his hands are back at the sides of your face so he can look you in the eye. “It's hell without you.” There's a seriousness behind his voice as he looks at you, but you don't get much time to lull it over in your mind when his lips are back against yours. His hands are undoing your bra and once he pushes the straps off your arms, his chest is pressed against yours, holding you to him.

You gulp once before you pull away from his lips, hands moving to tangle your fingers in his hair and he's looking at you again, with that look, the one filled with undying love and appreciation for you. Your heart skips a beat. You're moving to kiss him again, but are freezing before your lips meet his again because his hard on brushes against the inside of your thigh and you're reminded that you're almost naked as you stand back up again, Alex wants to object, but he closes his mouth when he sees you slipping off the last piece of clothing you were wearing and Jesus, he's not sure when the sight of you alone could make the whole world stop, but it does.

Your eyes are locked with his before he realizes what kind of situation he's in, slipping off his uniform pants and underwear, a light blush dusting his cheeks because it's been _so long_.

“Baby.” He hears you say, pulling him back to you and out of his thoughts for the second time this night. This time you're a lot closer, your hands sliding over his shoulders as you look down at him, a nervous smile adorn your face and you feel like it's back to the first time you and Alex have ever had sex. “Just-” You start, but he gets the hint, moving to rest his back against the headboard as he watches you crawl on top of him, your knees on either side of his thighs as you're looking at him with glistening eyes.

Your reaching between the two of you after a moment of staring at each other, _again_. Your hand grips his cock and he almost jumps at the contact because it's been so long since he's been touched by you and the feeling of your hand is nothing when he feels the familiar warmth of you as you sink down onto his length, your eyes closing at the feeling. Alex has his arms wrapped around your waist instantly, pulling you closer to him as he feels how tight you are around him and he's trying so hard to keep himself together as your arms go around his neck, fingers tangling back in his hair and he's so fond of the gesture.

Alex thought he could hold himself together, but all the emotions seem to build up when he feels so close to you again, emotionally and physically and you're grinding slowly against him, keeping the pace as slow as you can muster when you feel his head fall against your shoulder. He feels better than you could have imagined in those three years, it's better than anything you imagined when he was off at war and your eyes are suddenly squeezed shut from pleasure and raw emotion. He's back, for good.

Alex attempts to hold you as close as he can get you as you continue to move, but he can't hold back the tears that spill from his eyes, they fall against your skin at different paces and Alex's head is nuzzled against your shoulder, your fingers in his hair as you soothe him.

“I love you so much.” He lets out over and over, along with an I missed you and you're repeating them right back to him with the same emotions on your sleeve.

The pleasure is still building in both of yours stomachs as you grind and change the pace, rolling your hips against his over and over again. The coil in your stomach tightens as he fills you up, you're not sure either of you are gonna last long and it's not surprising or disappointing because you have all the time in the world to be with each other, to hold each other.

“Alex.” You warn, hips losing their rhythm as your fingers still in his hair, you let out a drawn out moan, head turning slightly to lean against his as you hold his head to your shoulder. “I'm gonna come, come with me, Alex, please.” You're begging, hips going a little faster to reach your orgasm as you feel Alex's grip tighten on your hips as you let go, you let go and you're head is spinning as you feel your toes curl. Alex's cock twitches in you as he lets go with you, a groan falling from his lips and into your shoulder as you continue to grind more against him, riding out the both of yours high.

It takes a few minutes to catch your breath as you continue to sit on him, not having the will to move off of him just yet. He lifts his head after a minute to look at you, resting the back of his head against the headboard as he looks into your eyes. “I missed you so damn much.”

You give him something of a laugh, hands moving to rest on his cheeks, before you're leaning forward to press your forehead against his. “I love you.” Your thumbs brush underneath his eyes to catch any of the leftover tears.

You're not sure how long you stayed in that position with your eyes closed and forehead against his, but you're sure you would have stayed in it as long as he needed you to, you kept him grounded. Reminded him of exactly why he fought that war in the first place.


End file.
